


I'm Going To Hell For This, But I'm Taking Y'all With Me.

by incognitotnt (Heartless_Zombie)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Avi is Trans, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Rough Sex, Teasing, Trans Character, children look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/incognitotnt
Summary: Tom had been acting weird all day long, and Aviyah decides to see what was going on.
Relationships: Canon/OC, tom/aviyah
Kudos: 4





	I'm Going To Hell For This, But I'm Taking Y'all With Me.

Aviyah was expecting very little from today. It was his weekend off work, he wasn't on call for once, and it was just Tom and him in the house. The others were off doing their own thing, though they seemed oddly eager to leave. Normally this would be exciting. A moment's peace without worrying about Edd or Matt bugging him while he's just trying to spend time with his Kuschelbär. Bit it didn't turn out as he hoped.

For some reason, Tom had been... aloof was the best way to put it. He hid in his room all day doing lord knows what, and the few moments he did come out, he avoided Avi like the plague. Avi would have brushed it off as nothing. Tom did have his moments where he just didn't feel like socializing with anyone, but this time was different. All day long he had been in his half-monster form, something that only happened when he was angry or in distress. He couldn't help but worry that there was something more going on.

So, against Tom's wishes, Aviyah crept his way up the stairs to Tom's bedroom door. Putting his ear up to it, he heard something much different to what he was expecting. Whining, soft yet desperate, along with the faint creaking of the metal bed frame. His first thought was that the half-monster was crying about something, but as he listened, it didn't sound like the usual crying. More like a... a dog in heat. Avi gulped, face growing pink. 

"No, that can't be it..." He thought to himself. But he had to know. Aviyah slowly opened the door and peeked inside, "Tommy Bear? Is everything alright?"

In the darkness of the room, he saw Tom's form curled up on the bed, tail slowly swishing. He was rutting against an old pillow, huge claws digging into the fabric as he whined and groaned. 

"Oh." Was all Aviyah could say. So the half-monster really was in heat. Usually Tom rode it out by staying out of his monster form around that time. Watching him made Avi's face heat up more. This felt a little intrusive, yet he couldn't help but want to stick around.

Tom whined upon seeing the other standing there watching him, "Hhhurts...". His tail swished with the rocking of his hips. 

Aviyah shit and locked the door behind him, already seeing where this was going. He sat down at the edge of Tom's bed, reaching out to place a hand on the half-monster's thigh. He lets out another pathetic groan, mumbling about how he could hardly hold it back. 

"Need some help?" Avi asked, rubbing Tom's thigh lovingly. The muscles tensed under his touch, tufts of purple fur bristling and his hips continuing to rock despite having stopped rutting. 

Tom nodded desperately, letting out a pant, "Please..."

Aviyah smirked, kissing the half-monster's neck. Tom's red face turned a shade redder. He had to force himself not to reach out and grab Avi right then and there. His ears folded back against his temples and tail wagged in anticipation.

"One moment, be patient~" Avi replied. He took his sweet time to undress. Tom whined and groaned impatiently with each button Avi undone. The bulge in the half-monster's pants got bigger.

Avi enjoyed watching him squirm, feeling himself heat up with anticipation, but he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could, "Now now, you'll get what you want soon. Just be patient~"

He finally kicked off his boxers, piling them with the rest of his clothes on the floor, "You need to undress too, Tommy~" Aviyah giggled. The half-monster was drooling over Avi so much that he forgot that he was still fully dressed. He hopped up off the bed and tried to rip off his clothes as fast as possible, proving to be quite hard with his oversized monstrous arms and tail. Meanwhile Aviyah laid himself out on the bed, setting his glasses and hair tie on the nearby nightstand. He rested against the pile of pillows against the headboard. "I'm ready when you are, Kuschelbär~" He purred.

He was indeed, not ready. Not by a long shot. With a wagging tail, Tom turned around, fully erect. Tom in his normal form was already well endowed, but this was something else. Longer, girthier, and flared at the head. Avi never seen anything like it. 

In the blink of an eye, Tom was on top of him, pinning Aviyah's arms above his head with sharp claws. He let out a low growl, making the other forget all about Tom's package until he was already lining it up. The long tail behind him was swishing in excitement.

Avi looked down, "Tom, I don't think you're going to f-" It was all he got out before Tom thrusted in, getting a groan out of the other. As he eased his way in deeper and deeper into his pussy, Avi squirmed under Tom's grip, face bright red and already shaking. Tom snarled, licking at Avi's neck before clamping down with his sharp fangs. Avi moaned, trying to reach for Tom's hair but was still pinned down. "Toooom~" He panted, having already came. 

Tom let go of Avi's arms, instead clawing at the man's hips as pushed himself as deep as he could go. Aviyah was breathing heavily, looking down to see his belly slightly swollen from Tom's girth. Tom gave him a few moments to get used to the size, growling and clawing the man's hips before he started to pull out. Avi whimpered from the feeling of emptiness, but not for long as Tom thrusted back in. He let out a high pitched groan, clenching his nails down into Tom's back.

With each thrust, Tom got rougher as his animal instincts clouded his mind. Avi's cries filled the room along with the loud creaking of metal beneath them. A few times he threatened to bang Avi's head into the headboard. All the while Tom marked him with a trail of claw marks and bites, licking at the blood. He felt the nails in his back clench harder and harder, however never strong enough to pierce his skin. 

The half-monster paused for a moment, looking over his prize. Avi's shaking thighs were soaked with blood and cum. Tom growled in delight in realizing he made the man cum more than once. The scarred face clenched shut as tears welled in his eyes and drool pooled at his lips. He was still pushing against Tom despite being so sore.

Tail swishing, he finished off Avi one last time, hitting the perfect spot to make him see stars. Aviyah felt like he was floating, having came more than he ever had in his life. He however, was not done. He continued to thrust until he came, causing both of them to moan. Tom pulled out, panting and covered in sweat. Aviyah was in the same condition. Legs sore, he finally let them drop, laying back against the damp pillows and running his fingers through his hair.

"Better now?" He asked, barely able to force the words out.

Tom nodded, lovingly scooping the man up in his clawed arms. His tail brushed against Avi's leg as he carried him to the bathroom to clean up the blood. Avi was still bright red, unable to stop smiling as he watched the monster take care of him so gently.

After he was cleaned, Tom carried Avi back to his room, throwing off the dirty sheets and laying Avi gently in the bed like a princess. He crawled in after him, pulling the man into a loving embrace. His tail found its way around their entwined legs. Avi left a trail of kisses from Tom's jaw to his lips, "Mein Kuschelbär~". Tom nuzzled the other's neck with a purr, thinking that maybe this heat thing wasn't as bad as he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote something like this. I didn't even read this kind of stuff until yesterday. So yeah, hope you enjoyed that shitshow.


End file.
